


Brisa de Otoño

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: '...No pestañea, observando con fascinación como, entre las hojas y el viento, empieza a aprecer la pequeña figura que tanto ha echado de menos.' Este pequeño Drabble participa en un Reto puesto en un grupo de Face 'Caldo de Toothcup para el alma' *Como Entrenar a tu dragón*





	Brisa de Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue publicado en Fanfiction para el reto #1 de 'Caldo Toothcup para el Alma' en agosto del 2014
> 
> Muerte de personaje

La caída del sol ilumina los altos riscos de la pequeña y humeda isla, tiñendo de un suave rojo y naranja las rocosas formaciones tras la pequeña aldea.

Humanos moviendose de un lado a otro, dandole fin a sus actividades cotidianas.

A la vereda del bosque, un enorme dragón de negras escamas mira con añoranza el cielo, esperando algo.

Un suspiro lastimero escapa de su hocico, sus opacos ojos verdes amarillentos brillantes por lágrimas contenidas.

Un brillo verdoso en el horizonte capta su atención. Un brillo que dura apenas unos segundos, en el momento justo en que el sol toca el mar. Una maravilla de la naturaleza que pocos pueden apreciar.

La señal que esperaba. Da la vuelta y se adentra en el bosque.

O, como le echó de menos.

Desde su último encuentro. Bien que solo fueron unas horas, desde el amanecer hasta ahora, pero nadie podía culparlo.

¿Culparlo por amarlo?

¿Por esperarlo?

¿Por extrañarlo?

No, nadie tenía derecho para ello.

Ni humano ni dragón.

Ni siquiera los dioses.

Llega hasta el pequeño claro donde conoció a su pequeño niño. Con emoción, acorta la distancia hasta el pequeño río. Salta hasta el otro lado y sube a la piedra en la orilla, su vista fija en el horizonte, donde el sol da su último adios a ese día.

Un nuevo brillo verdoso se hace presente y el suave viento de otoño arrastra algunas hojas secas, formando un pequeño remolino allí donde el brillo verde se puede apreciar.

El dragón no pestañea, observando con fascinación como, entre las hojas y el viento, empieza a aprecer la pequeña figura que tanto ha echado de menos.

El viento se detiene y las hojas caen, enredandose en el cabello castaño rojizo del joven parado a pasos de él, al otro lado del riachuelo. Su pálida piel es teñida brevemente por los suaves tonos rojizos que aun prevalecen en el cielo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se iluminan y una sonrisa surca sus labios.

El dragón ronronea encantado. Como había extrañado sus sonrisas.

—Hiccup...—ronronea en dragones, mirandolo con ojos brillantes, anegados en lágrimas.

El joven rié melodicamente, como campanillas danzando al són del viento. Alza sus manos y retira las pocas hojas enredadas en su cabello, un tierno puchero formandose en sus labios.

El dragón lo observa atentamente, hipnotizado con cada pequeño movimiento. El joven camina hacía su dragón, sin importarle mojarse con el agua del riachuelo.

El dragón baja de la roca y se para frente a Hiccup, que le sonríe ampliamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y posa un suave beso en la trompa del dragón.

—Te eche mucho de menos, Toothless—susurra—. Me haces mucha falta, amigo.

—Y tu a mi, Hiccup—gimotea el dragón. Saca su lengua y la desliza por la mejilla del castaño—. Pero no perdamos tiempo, luego tienes que irte.

Hiccup vuelve a reir y asiente.

Mejor aprovechar su corta estadía en el mundo de los  _vivos_.


End file.
